


Just Glad To Be Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Welcome Home Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was glad to be home after his experience with Hassan, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Glad To Be Home:

*Summary: Steve was glad to be home after his experience with Hassan, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so glad to be back in Honolulu, Hawaii. He got the guy, who killed his mentor, & friend, Joe White, He could finally relaxes, Now, Since Omar Hassan is dead, & buried in the ground. The Former Seal could focus on his life, & future, like he planned on.

 

“I bet it feels weird to be back after being gone so long, huh, Babe ?”, The Blond asked, as they were making their eat to the palace from the airport, The Five-O Commander couldn’t wait to see everyone else. He just wanted to get back to his routine, & was just glad to be home.

 

Officers Junior Reigns went ahead of them, where he kept Steve’s coming home a surprise from Captain Lou Grover, Officer Tani Rey, & Officer Adam Noshimuri, the newest member of the team. “Let’s have a little fun with them”, & Danny quickly agreed with his lover, The Couple quickly shared a kiss, Before they carried out their plan.

 

“Five-O !”, The Former Seal exclaimed, as the others jumped out of their skin, Danny smirked, as he watched this happen. The Others were in shock, & went over to them, & had them in a hug. Their ohana were reunited, & back together once again.

 

“I am so glad that you are home, We missed you”, The Ex-Lifeguard said, as she hugs him, & they all were back in the bullpen. The Former **_SWAT_** Commander said agreeing, as he made sure that Danny, & Steve comfortable, “It wasn’t the same without you”, as they all relaxed, as they talked.

 

Adam said with an easy smile, “Things might get interesting, Now that you are home again, Welcome Home, Guys”, He told the Couple, whom smiled back at them. Junior said, “Things will be back to normal”, & they celebrated right then, & there.

 

The End.


End file.
